


Desire.

by minhoeshoe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, and SMUT, anyways enjoy, fireman yunho, it's just them being cute, jongho and wooyoung are only mentioned, like really I don't even know why I came with this story, mingi is adorable, seonghwa is also a fireman, they both are, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeshoe/pseuds/minhoeshoe
Summary: Mingi had always thought he was a smart person. A bit of a dork, yeah, but he was actually intelligent. He was even getting his degree in Biology!He wondered if the university would kindly ask him to leave if they saw him now.orMingi gets stuck in a swing and fireman Yunho comes to rescue him.





	Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't really good, but I felt like writting something simple to have fun I guess. And you guys seem to love this ship so I thought why not? I wrote this really quick so there isn't like a really complex plot but I hope you still like it!
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mingi had always thought he was a smart person. A bit of a dork, yeah, but he was actually intelligent. He was even getting his degree in Biology!

 

He wondered if the university would kindly ask him to leave if they saw him now.

 

Hongjoong was right next to him, laughing his ass off as he struggled to get out of that infernal device. He had just wanted to revive some good old times, going to the park, getting on the swings… And well, maybe he shouldn’t have gone for one of those waist encasing ones, because they obviously weren’t made for someone his size.

 

Mingi tried again, grunting with the effort and trying to ignore all the kids around him wanting to get into the damn thing. Hongjoong kept laughing, now on the floor, that shitty friend of his, and it wouldn’t take long for the moms to come and see what was going on.

 

A little kid walked in front of him.

 

“Do you need help?” He asked cutely and Mingi just wanted to cry in frustration. “I can ask my mom, she’s very strong.”

 

Hongjoong howled in laughter.

 

“No, thank you, big boy. I got this.”

 

The kid gave him a look.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure, you don’t have to worry.” He turned to his friend, trying not to curse at him. There were children around. “You little fu… you know what you are. Help me get out.”

 

Eventually Hongjoong got up from the floor and got behind him, putting his arms under Mingi’s armpits and trying to howl him up. It was no use. The next second Mingi was letting out a cry, his hipbones were being crushed.

 

“Okay, I can’t get you out without hurting you, it seems.”

 

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious.”

 

The parents in the park had already started to gather around.

 

“Maybe we should call the firefighters?” One of them suggested, looking genuinely concerned. “They should be prepared for this kind of thing, I suppose.”

 

Mingi whined in embarrassment. He didn’t want a middle aged man laughing at his stupidity and he very certainly didn’t want any kind of cutting machine near his crotch area. But Hongjoong was already patting his back and pulling his phone out.

 

Could his day get any worse?

 

Rhetoric question, it could. Because in less than half an hour there was a very young and very hot fireman walking into the park. Even the moms were awed. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and his working pants and Mingi’s gay heart (and dick) couldn’t really handle it.

 

He grabbed Hongjoong by the shoulder.

 

“Please do something, I’m going to have a heart attack. Or an erection. Or both.” He whispered as the fireman neared the crowd of people, smiling directly at Mingi.

 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being dramatic.” He said, but Mingi still saw him swallow once the fireman reached them.

 

“Well, it seems like we have a kitten stuck up on a tree.” The man chuckled, unable to hide his amusement. “I’m Yunho, I’ll help you out of there, okay?”

 

Hongjoong saved him from having to answer and went to shake the fireman’s hand. Mingi’s mind was still stuck on the word ‘kitten’.

 

“I’m Hongjoong, and the stupid one is Mingi. I’m his friend, unfortunately. Sorry for making you come all the way over here for this thing.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry, I was actually getting a bit bored at the station.” He said as he knelt in front of Mingi, eyeing the problem. “Does it hurt somewhere when you try to get out?” He asked looking directly up at him and wow, those were some beautiful puppy eyes.

 

“I… yes, my hipbones… I… they are the problem.” He didn’t look at his friend, but he could actually feel him rolling his eyes at his stutter.

 

“Hmm, yes, you have wide hips.” Yunho tsked, standing up. “I’m going to try to pull you out again, yes? I’ll be delicate.” Then Mingi felt a warm, hard body pressed against his back and he couldn’t quite hold the squeak in when the fireman grabbed his waist. “Does it hurt? Pull back all you can, will you?”

 

Yunho pulled him up and Mingi could feel his arms flexing at each of his sides. God, this was torture. And it still hurt. There wasn’t enough space, it was a miracle Mingi had been able to get in at all.

 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!”

 

“Stop being a crybaby.” Hongjoong told him.

 

“But it hurts!” He complained, whining when he felt Yunho letting go of him.

 

The fireman was still smiling.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get you out. Let me check if I can dismantle this thing, okay?” He sat on the floor, right by Mingi’s hip, and started looking for any screws holding the swing together. Mingi jumped when he felt a hand on his butt. “Sorry, lift it a little, I need to see.”

 

Mingi was probably blushing like crazy, but Yunho was kind enough not to mention it. Hongjoong was giving him a knowing look, though.

 

“We should leave him here overnight, so he would learn his lesson.” His friend said after a while, obviously getting bored.

 

Yunho laughed a bit and it was a beautiful sound. Mingi would swear his dick twitched a bit and all.

 

“Maybe we could take him off the wires and leave him with this on.” Yunho offered, tapping the black plastic around Mingi’s crotch.

 

“Oh my god, why are you so mean? I hate you both.” Yunho arched an eyebrow up at him. “No! Not you, I don’t hate you! Please get me out of this, I need to have a normal life and got to the bathroom and be able to sit like a normal person and…”

 

He was interrupted by Yunho laughing once again. Probably, surely, at him, but it was such a nice sound that Mingi didn’t even mind.

 

“I’m getting you out of this, don’t worry, you big baby.” Mingi flushed again, shutting up effectively. Yunho seemed more amused at that. “Ah, I see, that’s what it takes for you to close your mouth.”

 

“Among other things.” Hongjoong piped in.

 

“Shut up, Hongjoong, I’m begging you.”

 

Yunho smiled at him and ruffled his hair before getting his walkie out. Mingi’s heart did a backflip.

 

“Give me a sec.” He said before turning on the device. “Seonghwa? Seong, I need to know if I can cut a kid’s swing right now. Can you bring the machine in the…?”

 

“No!” Mingi interrupted him. “No, please, no cutting machine.”

 

Yunho gave him a sweet smile.

 

“You don’t have to worry, it won’t come near you.”

 

Mingi gave the fireman his biggest pleading eyes.

 

“Please. There has to be other way.”

 

Yunho looked at Hognjoong as if asking for help, but his friend just shrugged.

 

“He is a scaredy-cat.” Was all he said.

 

Mingi begged at him with his eyes. The fireman sighed and grabbed his walkie.

 

“Forget it, Seong, but please bring me a blanket, will you?” He caught the two boys frowning at him and did a quick explanation. “We are going to try taking your pants off, and we’ll cover you so you don’t give everyone here a show, yeah?”

 

Mingi blushed and hid his face between his hands.

 

“God, I hate this.”

 

“It’ll be over soon, don’t worry.”

 

Yunho’s partner was arriving in ten minutes, looking as good as Yunho, and making everyone around them sigh. Even Hongjoong was looking at the new fireman with sparkling eyes.

 

“How did you get in this situation?” The man asked as soon as he saw Mingi.

 

“I just wanted cute firemen to come rescue me.” He joked, earning a laugh from the handsome couple.

 

“I was here first, I called dibs.” Yunho pointed menacingly at his fellow fireman before cracking up. God, he was just so cute. “Put the blanket around him, Seonghwa, I’ll help him out.”

 

Seonghwa covered him and Yunho positioned himself behind Mingi, making the three of them the hottest sandwich to ever exist.

 

“Okay, can you undo your pants?” Seonghwa asked. “Do you want your friend to help you?”

 

The fireman turned to look at Hongjoong at which the boy let out a very unattractive screech that he seemed to find adorable.

 

“He seems incapable right now.” Mingi noted, unzipping his jeans with difficulty.

 

“Breath in.” Yunho supplied and the jeans soon were untied. “Okay, you ready?”

 

After a big struggle, Mingi slumped back on Yunho, completely exhausted and still inside the swing.

 

“Why did I have to wear skinny jeans today?” He lamented.

 

“To flirt with some firemen?” Yunho offered and Mingi tried to glare at the man, but that would mean getting away from him to turn around. He was very warm and smelled really good, and Mingi wasn’t about to renounce to that.

 

“Can you… hold down the pants?” Mingi asked.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

He tried not to tremble when those big hands rested on his hips, holding the hem of the jeans. Mingi pushed himself up, feeling the cloth peel out. Now without the thick fabric on the way, it was way easier to move up.

 

“Oh my god, it’s working!”

 

As he went up, Yunho’s hands were going lower, running over his thighs, until Mingi managed to get a leg out. Then he grabbed him by the waist, holding the blanket around it and howling him up, this time completely off the swing.

 

Mingi let out a little scream at being so far from the ground and clawed at Yunho’s arms.

 

Seonghwa retrieved his pants for him as the other man turned him around to check on him, hands on his hips.

 

“And you are out! See? Kitten saved.”

 

The people around them started clapping, obviously pleased with getting to see those two firemen on action. Mingi looked at the swing and then at Yunho and felt his eyes watering. Those had been the most awful hours of his life and he was so thankful and Hongjoong was right, he was a crybaby.

 

“Thanks…”

 

Yunho looked at him in worry.

 

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt somewhere?” Mingi shook his head. “It was the impression, wasn’t it? It’s okay, you can cry.”

 

Mingi blinked in quick succession, intent on not crying in front of the hottest, sweetest man he had ever seen. Seonghwa handed him his folded pants and the sneakers he’d had to take off.

 

“Thank you, please give your number to my friend he won’t leave me alone if you don’t.” He let out in one breath, scared of breaking into tears.

 

Seonghwa seemed shocked at first but then smiled and turned to Hongjoong, who let out another small noise.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

The public started to disperse, mainly the children that were going back to playing now that the show was over. The moms were trying to get closer to the fireman, but both of them were busy.

 

Yunho held the blanket around him as he got dressed, looking respectfully up at the sky.

 

Seonghwa was trying to talk to Hongjoong and his friend was blushing and looking at the ground, nodding sometimes, completely embarrassed. Hongjoong hated flirting and talking to attractive people. Served him well for being an awful friend.

 

“You done?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yeah.” The blanket was being retired and folded carefully. Mingi felt as if he needed to say something. “Thank you. Really, I… thank you.”

 

“It’s my job.” The man answered with a big smile, then he looked down at the blanket in his hands. “And… it was actually a pleasure to come here and help you.”

 

Mingi blinked in surprise.

 

“Oh.” He managed to squeak out.

 

“I’m in working hours right now and I shouldn’t, but… I’d give you my number. You know, to make sure you’re alright? And keep you away from swings?”

 

Oh god, Mingi was feeling his heart combusting at the sight of Yunho looking so shy. He rushed to get his phone out of his jacket, all but shoving it towards the fireman.

 

“Yes! I mean. You should give it to me! To make sure I’m fine, it’s part of your job, you have to do it or I’ll actually fill in a complaint.”

 

Yunho laughed loudly and accepted the phone, quickly typing his number before giving it back to the owner.

 

“I… have to go back to the station.” He said pointing over his back. “But I’ll, hmm, be waiting for your message. Yeah, so uh, bye!”

 

He looked even cuter when he was flustered, how could that be possible?

 

“Yes, yes, thank you. For everything, have a nice day and I’ll text you and bye and I’ll shut up now.”

 

Another beautiful smile and a last wave and Yunho was leaving the park with his partner. Hongjoong walked towards him.

 

“I can’t belief your dumb ass got a guy like that one.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either.”

 

“And I can’t belief your dumb ass got me a guy like that one.”

 

“That’s even more shocking.” Mingi said before dodging the kick aimed at his butt and running away. “You should thank me, you awful friend!”

 

-

 

To the ongoing list of things Mingi was –that included stupid among others- he was now considering the idea of putting ‘absolute coward’ and ‘just fucking dumb’ right in it in big bold letters. Because he still hadn’t texted the hot fireman and it has been a week since the incident.

 

“But it has been too long, he probably forgot about me.” He whined pitifully in the line to get their overpriced coffee. They had class in less than an hour and neither of them could go through it without a shot of caffeine.

 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at him.

 

“He can’t forget about you, not with that first impression he got.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me! Why do you like seeing me suffer?”

 

His friend shrugged.

 

“It’s fun. But seriously, Mingi, he is the perfect man, what is stopping you?”

 

Mingi looked down at his own feet to try and hide his embarrassment.

 

“Maybe that’s what’s stopping me?” He muttered. “I mean. He is so perfect. What could he want from me?”

 

“Don’t make me repeat this, but you are a catch, okay, Mingi? Keep it in mind. You’re smart, kinda, and handsome and your personality is one of the best, you are probably the last pure person in this world. He would be stupid if he didn’t want you, which he obviously does, because Seong told me, so I don’t really see your problem.”

 

Mingi’s eyes widened.

 

“He told you? Really?” He asked.

 

Hongjoong glared at him.

 

“I just gave you an amazing compliment and that’s the only thing you got?” Mingi kept looking at him, waiting for an answer and he just grunted. “It was once and he asked me if you were planning on writing because Yunho is still waiting for your text.”

 

“Oh my god.” Was all that Mingi managed as he fumbled to get his phone out. “I feel so bad now, he must think I’m an awful person!”

 

Hongjoong looked at him with a playful smile.

 

“He doesn’t think that.”

 

“Should I just say hello? Would it be too cheesy if I sent him a cute pick?”

 

“He wouldn’t mind that.” A voice said behind him and Mingi jumped, almost letting his phone fall to the ground. Add clumsy to his list of bad traits.

 

When he looked at his back, he couldn’t keep the squeak in upon seeing Yunho in all his glory right then and there. He was dressing casual, just black shirt and jeans, but he managed to look so incredibly good.

 

“Hi.” Mingi said with a tiny voice.

 

Yunho smiled widely at him, as if Mingi hadn’t ignored his existence for over a week.

 

Seonghwa was right there with him, but just a quick smile towards his direction, and he was completely focused in Hongjoon, leaving the pair behind as they ordered.

 

“Is it okay for me to come here to see you?” Yunho asked looking uncertain. Mingi really wanted to squish his cheeks, but he guessed they weren’t on that level yet.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course.”

 

“Hongjoong said you were… interested in me, but that you needed a little push? Yeah, so Seonghwa asked me to come with him. But I can leave if you don’t…”

 

Mingi waved his hands around at that, forgetting he was still holding his phone and almost sending it flying again.

 

“No, it’s fine! Really. I’m glad… that you’re here. I’m sorry, uh, that I didn’t text.” He scratched his neck in embarrassment.

 

Yunho smiled at him.

 

“It’s not like you had to.”

 

“God, kiss him already and let us all have our orders!” A lady in the queue shouted and Yunho was immediately apologizing, putting a hand on Mingi’s back to move him to the cashier. His whole body warmed up at that.

 

Soon they were out of the coffee shop, saying goodbye to the other couple. Hongjoong confessed at the last minute that he had already planned to skip classes for that day, and added with a wink that Mingi should too.

 

“You can go to class, you know.” Yunho told him as soon as the pair left them, hands clasped together. “I shouldn’t be getting in your way.”

 

“Honestly, if I ever choose class over you, burn me alive.” Mingi said mostly to himself but forgetting not to speak out loud.

 

Yunho laughed.

 

“I would never burn you.” He said with a hand on his heart. “Fireman honor, you know.”

 

“And here I thought you were being sweet.” Mingi sighed exaggeratedly. “Anyways, what do you want to do? Is there anything open this early in the morning? God, it’s just a quarter to eight, what are you even doing awake? Did you have breakfast?”

 

Yunho looked at him in a strange way, finding endearing the way Mingi just seemed to babble every time they met.

 

The fireman shook his coffee in the air, deciding to answer just that last question.

 

“This is my breakfast.”

 

“That’s not healthy, you should already know that.”

 

Yunho arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“What did you have for breakfast?”

 

Mingi blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“But… That, that’s not fair, I don’t leave off my body!”

 

The other boy barked out a laugh.

 

“You make me sound like a striper.” He joked, making Mingi cover his face in embarrassment.

 

“Shut up, please.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you this.” Yunho said, free hand in his pocket and even that looked insanely attractive. “I have a homemade cake at the station that we could have for breakfast. And I could show you around, if you’d like.”

 

Mingi looked at him from between his fingers before nodding shyly.

 

The building wasn’t very far away from campus, all the important places were in the center of the city. Mingi had passed by it sometimes whenever he had to catch the bus. It was a fancy place, big and modern, and it was full of firemen lounging around and staring directly at the pair when they came in through the open gates.

 

“Hi there.” One of them said, scanning Mingi up and down.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Be nice, Jongho.” Yunho warned him. “This is Mingi, I’m gonna show him around. Don’t say or do anything stupid.”

 

The guys left them alone, and after a small tour around the trucks and other facilities, Yunho guided him to the habitable part of the station. The kitchen was small and it had its walls tinted with black from what seemed to have been a fire.

 

Mingi eyed them as Yunho retrieved the cake from the fridge.

 

“Who did this?”

 

“Seonghwa. You’d be surprised if you knew the amount of times he almost burnt this place down.”

 

Mingi couldn’t help but smile at the way Yunho shrugged and proceeded to stuff his mouth full of chocolate cake, cheeks puffing out cutely.

 

“When is your shift today?” He asked getting a taste of the cake himself.

 

“Nights this week.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be resting now, then?”

 

Yunho winked at him.

 

“Had more interesting plans.”

 

“You are so stupid.” Mingi was unable to contain a little smile.

 

Yunho finished his slice of cake quickly and immediately served himself a second one. He could afford it, Mingi guessed, he compensated it easily with all the training that came with the job.

 

And now he was staring at his body. At the way the shirt clung to Yunho’s chest, how the sleeves hugged his biceps and the veins of his forearms popped up. Mingi licked his lips and tried to keep himself in check.

 

“Do you want to see the rooms?” Yunho asked, oblivious to his struggle.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Keep yourself together, jeez. Mingi mentally wrote down ‘horny bitch’ on his exponentially growing list.

 

“I’m gonna show Mingi the bedroom!” Yunho shouted to the lounge area as they went up the stairs, cakes still in hand. It tasted really good, actually.

 

“I’ll tell the others not to come in!” Jongho shouted back. “Wooyoung keeps the lube under his pillow!”

 

Mingi had the luck to see Yunho’s face turning a deep red.

 

“S-shut up!” He screamed, his voice a bit high. He then turned to Mingi. “Please ignore him, he is just stupid.”

 

Mingi just laughed and continued his way up, thanking the gods that he had decided to wear his nice pants today. He hoped Yunho was getting an eyeful.

 

The bedroom consisted in one big space with dozens of bunk beds that looked exactly the same. There were few personal items apart from the hot girls’ calendars and so. Mingi eyed them.

 

“Interesting.”

 

Yunho followed his line of sight and grimaced.

 

“I know it’s bad taste, but it’s not like I can throw them away.”

 

“I’m not one to talk, I have all your calendars.”

 

Yunho laughed, directing Mingi to the end of the room, were his bed was. Mingi recognized it immediately because the only thing decorating his space was a picture of him with what seemed to be a firedog.

 

“By the way, you aren’t in the calendars.” He realized. “If I had seen you in them I would have gotten stuck in that swingy thing before.”

 

Yunho laughed again, leaving his now empty plate on his desk. Mingi did too before flopping down on the bottom bunk bed.

 

“Maybe I should start appearing on them?”

 

“I would very much appreciate that.” Mingi said with a smile, getting comfortable on the bed. “Mm, it’s comfy.”

 

“You could sleep, you know? It’s really early and I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I came here to spend time with you, though.”

 

“I could always put on my uniform and do my turn now, someone could cover me at night.”

 

Mingi rubbed his stomach, feeling sleepy all of the sudden. But he would be dammed if he spend the first date with Yunho asleep.

 

“Or… you could take off your clothes and come here with me.”

 

Yunho seemed to choke. He looked at Mingi with wide eyes, the cake crumbs still on his face. God, if Mingi couldn’t get him naked he was going to die.

 

“R-Really?”

 

Mingi shrugged, wondering if he was going too fast, not wanting to scare Yunho away or to make him think he just wanted… that.

 

“If you want.”

 

“I… I fuck, yes. Yes.” He said as he struggled to get out of his shirt. Mingi let his eyes roam down his torso as Yunho got into the bed, looming over him, hesitating.

 

Mingi realized they haven’t kissed yet. He grabbed the fireman by the jaw and pulled him down on a kiss. Yunho made a whinny noise as their lips met and he found it so endearing he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

 

It was soft, for now, as if they were memorizing each other’s mouths. Mingi let his hands travel down Yunho’s neck, and then down over his firm chest. He wanted to grab his pecs and so he did, Yunho moaning in his mouth.

 

“You like that?” Mingi asked. The other nodded with his eyes closed as he started rubbing his nipples. They were hard with arousal and fuck, Mingi still couldn’t believe his luck.

 

He pinched the nubs and was pleased to see Yunho’s hips thrusting up in reflex. Mingi couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Please, don’t make fun of me.” Yunho whined.

 

He laughed.

 

“I’m not. It’s hot.”

 

Yunho shut him up with his mouth, but he continued his ministrations on the man’s nipples, making him squirm. Yunho’s hands went to Mingi’s waist, getting under his shirt in an act of bravery and he shivered at the cold fingers grazing his sides.

 

He licked into Yunho’s mouth, needing to have a taste, and the fireman received him eagerly, already too turned on to care about decency.

 

Mingi opened his legs for Yunho to slot between them, dragging his feet up and down the other’s legs and ass. It was a nice ass, he realized. He let go of Yunho’s nipples to grab it, pushing the man’s hips closer to his in the process.

 

“Fuck.” Yunho grunted, burying his face on Mingi’s neck as their crotches slid together.

 

“Jesus.” Mingi took his hand between them, cupping the other from both sides. Yunho rutted against him and he could feel the big erection pulse on his palm. “How big are you?”

 

“Uh?” The fireman said unintelligently, too lost on his own pleasure. Mingi’s hands went to his fly, pushing the pants down eagerly. “W-wait!” He stopped immediately, looking up at a blushing Yunho. “Take of your shirt?”

 

Mingi pecked his lips.

 

“Sure, babe.”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Yunho complained and Mingi could see his dick twitch in his grey boxers.

 

“God, you are so cute.”

 

He gave one last kiss to the tip of Yunho’s nose before taking off his shirt, not without some difficulty. Without having the other boy asking, he took his pants off too, Yunho helping him out of his shoes and socks, not looking away from the newly exposed skin.

 

And then Mingi gave one last look to the door of the room, firmly closed as he left it before removing his underwear too. Yunho sucked in a breath. Mingi’s dick stood tall, hard and so fucking appetizing.

 

Shaking hands rested on Mingi’s thighs, kneading the meat.

 

“Fuck, your thighs are amazing.”

 

Mingi smiled, letting his hand drop to his cock to stroke it. Yunho’s gaze fixed there.

 

“You could fuck them, but you still have your pants on.”

 

“I… yeah, yeah, of course.”

 

He let go of the supple thighs, Mingi already missing the warmth of his big palms. Yunho got rid of the rest of his clothing and Mingi felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“Okay, you are going to fuck me.” He decided as soon as Yunho’s big dick was exposed.

 

The man blushed, but he still nodded. He went to get back up in the bed, but stopped midway.

 

“Wait, the lube.”

 

“You really don’t have your own?” Mingi asked, rolling on his side to watch Yunho’s cute butt jiggle away to a few bunks to the left. He got the bottle of clear liquid from under the pillow (thanks, Wooyoung) and went back to the bed with Mingi with a shy smile. “Condom, at least?” Yunho dropped the bottle next to Mingi and looked around the bed to find his jeans, getting a shiny gold wrapper out. Mingi hummed. “You always carry that around, or you assumed you were going to fuck me today?”

 

Yunho looked so shy after that question. Oh, how the tables have turned. The bedroom was Mingi’s territory, there was no one more confident than him there.

 

“Uh, the last? But more hoped than assumed?”

 

“Come here, you dummy.” Mingi said with a breathy laugh.

 

He grabbed Yunho by the hand, pushing him into the bed and making him roll on his back so Mingi could straddle his waist.

 

“Wow.” The fireman breathed out.

 

Mingi had to get the lube because Yunho seemed pretty busy groping his thighs and ass. He opened it and poured a bit on his hand, reaching behind himself to rub at his entrance pushing his fingers in and spreading them with ease.

 

Yunho was a bit distracted clawing his right cheek and licking his palm to stroke Mingi’s dick. He really didn’t want to interrupt the man, not with the way he was making his toes curl, but they had priorities.

 

“The condom.” He asked at last.

 

“Yeah…” Mingi took it out of his hands, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on Yunho’s dick. “Fuck, I want to watch you do that for the rest of my life.”

 

“With pleasure.” Mingi giggled, already positioning himself.

 

Yunho’s hands grabbed his hips.

 

“Wait! Are you just going…?”

 

Mingi interrupted him, feeling the slight annoyance that came from not filled.

 

“I fucked myself on a big dildo last night, I’m going to be okay.”

 

Yunho let him go out of shock and Mingi dropped down on his member. Yunho was pretty big, but he was loose and there was lube in abundance, so Mingi was sitting flat on the man’s hips in no time.

 

He saw Yunho’s fingers grab the sheets in tight fists, his eyes fluttering close in pleasure. Mingi panted and stopped there, more for Yunho’s sake than his own.

 

“How big?” The fireman managed to ask between ragged breaths. Mingi was a little distracted and it took him a while to realize what they were talking about. The dildo, right.

 

“Do you want me to say it wasn’t as big as you?” He asked with a smile. “Because I’ll be lying.”

 

“Fuck, Mingi, Jesus.” Yunho grunted, thrusting up without realizing and nocking the breath out of the boy above him.

 

Mingi started to roll his hips, feeling how the tip of Yunho’s cock rubbed perfectly against his prostate. This was going to be good.

 

“Can I move?”

 

“Yeah, please, fuck.”

 

Mingi wanted to go fast right away, but he thought his lover wasn’t going to last if he did that, so he forced himself to go slow. Up then down, circling his hips to get his sweet spot stimulated every time.

 

“Shit, Yunho.”

 

The hands on his hips were bruising and Mingi stared at the way Yunho’s biceps bulged. Feeling the strength of the man and seeing him in such a vulnerable position, pushing his head back, neck exposed, was making him feel a rush of power.

 

He started bouncing on Yunho’s cock with earnest, and the man moaned underneath him. Mingi felt him leaving scratches on his lower back and thrusting up messily. He grunted at that.

 

Yunho’s whines were getting really loud, louder than the sound of Mingi’s ass meeting his heavy balls. Mingi couldn’t help but fantasize about having them in his mouth.

 

He loved when his partners were loud, really. It meant he was doing a good job, but there were a lot of people on the lower floor, and exhibitionism was a thing for another day. So Mingi put his hand over Yunho’s mouth to muffle all the noises.

 

His eyes snapped open at that.

 

“Shh, they won’t hear it if there is an urgent call.” Mingi joked. He could feel Yunho trembling under him, not stopping his thrusts, breath damping Mingi’s hand. He moved a bit over Yunho’s lap, angling himself so that his dick pressed against his prostate. Fuck, right there. “C-can I remove my hand now?”

 

Yunho nodded and he moved his hand away, intending to drop it on his clavicle, but it fell a little higher, right over Yunho’s throat. It wasn’t his intention, really, Mingi didn’t do that kind of things without talking with his partner first.

 

He wasn’t even pressing down, but Yunho stared at him with wide eyes, and then he was arching his back off the bed, clawing everything at his reach for support. Mingi felt him twitch inside his tunnel and he watched in fascination as Yunho came with a loud cry.

 

Mingi waited patiently for him to come down from his high.

 

“Oh my god.” Yunho said in bliss as soon as he regained his breath. Then he looked at Mingi, and at his arm still extended towards his throat. “Oh my god! Why did you do that!?”

 

Yunho covered his face in embarrassment. Mingi ignored him as he laughed, going up and off the man’s softening dick. He removed the condom and lied down on the bed next to a distressed and cute fireman.

 

“I did literally nothing.” He defended himself, stroking his dick lazily.

 

It took a while for Yunho to leave his embarrassment behind and to finally look at him, mainly at his still hard cock.

 

“God, sorry. Ugh, I’m the worst, let me help.”

 

At least he didn’t look embarrassed anymore, so that was good.

 

Mingi grabbed him by the hair.

 

“Lend me your mouth?”

 

Yunho was nodding immediately, already going down Mingi’s body.

 

“Yeah, of course, all you want.”

 

He was more eager to please now that he had taken the edge off, so he engulfed all of Mingi’s cock in one go, only choking a bit as he did.  
Yunho was good at sucking dick and that was just a fact. He was enthusiastic and it was clear he did that a lot with how far down his throat he could take Mingi.

 

“Shit, you are good, uh?” He grunted, rolling his hips up slowly and watching how Yunho took it without complaint. The little fucker even raised his eyes at him with a coy smile on and he just looked so dumb and cute Mingi was sure he was already falling a little. Yunho sucked around him and Mingi growled. “Fuck, you really are.”

 

He flinched when cold fingers grazed the inside of his thigh, but he spread his legs easily as Yunho rubbed over his entrance. Two fingers in at the time felt like nothing compared to the man’s dick, but he sure knew how to use them. He had Mingi writhing and squirming in under a second, pressing constantly over his prostate.

 

Mingi thrust a bit too hard and Yunho choked around him, having to even pull out to regain his breath.

 

“Shit, sorry, babe.” He patted the fireman’s cheek and Yunho nuzzled into the touch like a kitten, or more like a big, big puppy. Mingi found himself smiling down at him, only to be stopped by Yunho rubbing his prostate hard.

 

He kicked his legs out, closing his eyes and giving an appreciative moan.

 

“Who’s being loud now?” Yunho teased before starting to pepper kisses all over his thighs, then licking his cock from the base to the tip, kissing it sweetly.

 

“Shit, you’re so g- Fuck!”

 

Yunho went down on him again, gagging and dripping spit everywhere and Mingi just fucking loved it.

 

It was impossible to last long, not when Yunho moaned around him every time he pulled his hair, and the man drilled his fingers into his hole like that.

 

He was coming the next second, eyes even tearing up, trying to pull Yunho away from his dick, but it was no use. The fireman swallowed around him, drinking down his come as if it was his last meal. Mingi was pretty sure everyone in the station heard him with how loud he cried out.

 

Mingi had to push him away when it became too much and Yunho did so reluctantly. His softening dick was shining with Yunho’s spit, completely clean. Mingi panted, trying to get his heart beat back to normal, but it was so difficult when Yunho smiled so widely at him before kissing his mouth once again.

 

“You taste good.” Yunho said against his lips when they pulled away.

 

Mingi grunted as an answer and he fireman laughed before dropping on the too small bed next to him.

 

When Mingi seemed to have recovered, he turned to Yunho, who was already staring at him with a pleased expression. And that of all things made him blush, hiding his face on the man’s shoulder. Yunho just chuckled and pulled him closer.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve done this.” He groaned, feeling his cheeks completely red.

 

Yunho hummed.

 

“I wasn’t expecting it, either.”

 

“Liar, you had a condom with you.” Mingi accused him.

 

The man patted his butt in amusement.

 

“A guy can dream.”

 

Mingi laughed, still hiding.

 

“You probably planned to seduce me.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence with Yunho rubbing circles over his lower back. A loud noise came from the common room and Mingi couldn’t hold in the whine.

 

“They surely heard us.” He complained, nuzzling against Yunho’s neck. Even after sex he smelled so good.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re used to it.” Yunho laughed, petting his hair now. “Everyone brings their flings here.”

 

“Mhm. So how many cute boys have you brought here?” He asked out of curiosity.

 

Yunho seemed to think about it.

 

“Only the ones that get stuck in swings.”

 

Mingi smiled against his neck.

 

“So it’s a pretty exclusive club, uh?”

 

One of Yunho’s hands lifted his face to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. They got a bit lost in it, but the fireman pulled away to say something.

 

“I… I really don’t do this kind of things often.” He admitted, and Mingi stopped hiding in favor of seeing the man blush. “I don’t want you to think I only went after you to, uh, to do this…”

 

Mingi sat up a bit at that.

“No! No, of course not. It was me who suggested it, oh god, was this too fast? Should have I waited for the third date, or something? You probably think I’m a player, fuck.”

 

Mingi managed to get the hottest, sweetest man on the world and he had to ruin it with his stupid sex drive.

 

Yunho smiled lazily at him and wow, he looked so good in that post orgasm glow.

 

Could you really blame him now?

 

“I don’t think you are, though. And we can still have sex in our third date.”

 

Yunho gave him a lopsided smile and Mingi hid once again.

 

“Yeah, we could do that.”

 

“But you have to text me this time.”

 

Mingi moved away just for a second, trying to remember where had he left his phone. He unlocked it quickly, using the front camera to snap a blurry photo of him and Yunho. He sent it to the man, who watched the whole process with a fond smile on.

 

“You can text me now, too.”

 

A voice was heard out of the room, stopping Yunho from going in for a kiss.

 

“Yunho! You have to do my shift for making me hear all of that, you piece of shit!”

 

Mingi laughed at the man’s grunt.

 

“You only give me trouble, Mingi.”

 

The boy in question rested his chin on Yunho’s chest, smiling brightly and watching the fireman melt because of it.

 

“You like it. I’m making your life more interesting.”

 

Yunho laughed at the understatement, giving a kiss to Mingi’s forehead.

 

“That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this ship is also starting to grow on me but that's probably because I could ship Yunho with a brick honestly, he's the most shippable member in Ateez for me.
> 
> I'm trying to build a story without him being in the main ship, though. What do you think of Jongho x Wooyoung? Because apparently they have become one of my favorite ships since That clip of their vlive ʘ‿ʘ (I really hope you know what I'm talking about, because hghjgjhgjh).
> 
> Since I always ask you something this time I want to know what kind of supernatural creature do you think each of the members would be? I think Seonghwa would be a vampire, Yeosang some kind of fairy, Jonho and Yunho probably werewolves (because they're literal puppies) and... well, I'm not really sure about the rest. Wizard Hongjoong? And I'm totally lost with Mingi really, but then Wooyoung and San would be something like incubus or sucubus because they are little hoes lets face it.
> 
> Well, that's it, I hope you liked the fic! keep waiting for future works!!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
